


Teeny Tiny Crush

by TheWarlockGirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gen, Instagram DM, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, POV Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWarlockGirl/pseuds/TheWarlockGirl
Summary: “Oh God! Man, you are in love!” Ragnor commented.“NO, I am not. I just have a teeny tiny crush” Magnus bit back.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Teeny Tiny Crush

**Author's Note:**

> From Magnus's POV.
> 
> Inspired by my best friends prank DM. ;)
> 
> Happy Reading... <3

“Stop ogling him, Magnus!” Ragnor sounded annoyed.   
“I am NOT ogling him, Ragnor. I’ve told you at least a thousand times already.” Magnus rolled his eyes.   
“Yeah, yeah, I can see that” Ragnor murmured.  
They were sitting in the cafeteria and the said man _Alec Lighwood_ was also in cafeteria with his friends. It was a pure coincidence, Magnus hasn’t checked his time table secretly and had absolute no clue that Alec did not have a class at that time and he usually hangout with his friends at cafeteria. No, he was not aware. He simply felt like having a _not so tasty_ burger at this odd hour and dragged his best friend with him. Not to look at the Greek god sitting in a worn out black sweater and dark jeans. NO.   
“Oh God! Man, you are in love!” Ragnor commented.   
“NO, I am not. I just have a teeny tiny crush” Magnus bit back.   
Ragnor groaned. “Yes sure, you keep talking to him all the time over stupid Instagram DM. Why don’t you just ask him out?”  
Magnus ignored his friend to look at Alec and his heart missed a beat when his eyes locked with those hazel eyes. He quickly averted his gaze and concentrated on his burger, as if that is one of the most difficult tasks in this world. After a few seconds he glanced back, but Alec was still looking at his direction.   
_What the hell!_  
“Ragnor, he is looking at me.”  
“Huh? So?”  
“I think he has heard your Instagram comment” Magnus sounded impatient.   
“Magnus” Ragnor started slowly “He is not any supernatural creature, so he can’t hear us whispering 40ft away and over the noise of cafeteria. Your name is _The High Warlock_ in Instagram and you only post photos of your cat and sky. Just relax. Okay?”  
Magnus knew his friend was right, Alec couldn’t guess he was chatting with Magnus for last 2 months. He risked another glance at Alec and found the guy was still staring at him. Magnus quickly stood up grabbing Ragnor’s hand. “Lets’ go. We need to get out of here” he panicked.   
“Hey! I haven’t finished my burger yet.” Ragnor complained.   
“Shut Up! You hate this burger. NOW” he literally ran out of the cafeteria followed by a grumbling Ragnor.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Magnus carefully chose the books he needed and walked towards his favorite table of the library. He has an assignment to complete and has promised himself he would spend the free afternoon studying for a change, instead of stalking Alec. There was someone already sitting on his preferred chair but the opposite chair was vacant. Magnus could not see the person clearly on top of the pile of books in his hand. He put the books down on the table and looked up at the guy sitting at the opposite end. His breath stopped, it was none other than Alec Lightwood. He quickly started gathering the books frantically looking for another table to sit. “You okay? You look pale” he heard that deep baritone. _God, have some mercy._ Magnus prayed. He looked at his side. Alec was looking at him with worried expression. Magnus simply nodded, he couldn’t trust his voice yet. “Why don’t you take the chair? I think you’ll feel better.” Alec suggested gesturing the chair in front of him. Magnus sat down quietly. Alec was searching for something in his backpack and after a few seconds he held a bottle of water towards Magnus.”Drink up” he said with a smile. _Oh..My sweet kind smiling man._ Magnus quickly stopped his indecent chain of thoughts and took the bottle murmuring a soft thank you. Alec nodded and concentrated on the books in front of him. Magnus tried to do the same, but the words did not make any sense to him. After sometimes, he peeked through his eye lashes and found Alec staring out of the window. The last sun rays were falling on his face, he looked like an angel from heaven. He slowly moved his head and found Magnus looking at him. He blushed and gave a small smile.   
“Hi! I’m –“  
“Magnus Bane. I know” Alec confirmed. Magnus looked at him slack jawed. _How on this earth ALEC LIGHTWOOD knows me?_  
Alec noticed his expression and grinned. “Come on! Don’t tell me now you don’t know how famous you are in Univ. At least, not after you portrayed Romeo in last spring fest. Your kiss was voted the best in the weekly gazette.”   
Magnus blushed. “Oh hell, that stupid play”  
“Hey! Don’t call Romeo-Juliet stupid and you were really good” Alec said sincerely.  
Magnus couldn’t help the small smile “Thank you, Alexander.”  
“ You know my name?” Alec arched an eyebrow.  
Magnus swallowed hard. _Shit_  
“It’s okay. I know I’ve earned a few trophies for the University and knowing my name isn’t a crime” Alec said with a soft giggle.   
Magnus sighed and joined the giggle. Alec’s phone vibrated which was kept on table. He quickly checked it “Well, Magnus, it’s my cue to leave, bye!” with a smile he left collecting his books and back pack. Magnus looked at the leaving man with dreamy eyes only to remember after a few moments that he was still clutching Alec’s bottle.

_Hey Mr Warlock, you there?_   
It was late at night and Magnus’s Instagram received a DM from _AlecLightwood_.  
Magnus quickly replied confirming his presence.   
_You remember the crush I spoke about? I think I’ve made some progress. ;)_ Alec informed. Magnus felt a dull ache in his heart. He clearly remembered Alec mentioning about his crush and today he has seen Alec with a beautiful blonde girl in the campus. Alec must be straight and the blonde girl was really attractive.   
_Well, that’s a great news! I’m sure you two make a cute couple._ Magnus replied playing part of the mysterious friend perfectly.  
 _Yes, we do. My sister Izzy also said that. :)_   
Magnus could feel the disappointment feeling his heart. He switched off his phone and kept it aside. He never revealed his true identity to Alec and never expressed his feelings or intentions. But, in the last 2 months they have become good friends and Alec trusts him, so if he starts dating a beautiful girl, Magnus had no place to complain. If only his heart listened to these reasons.

******************************************************************************************

Magnus has been called to Dean’s Office and when he entered he found Alec, Jace, Clary and Simon already standing there. He raised an inquiring eyebrow to Clary, the only one he can call his friend from that group, at least openly. She shrugged and before she could say anything, Lucian Garroway, their Dean entered the office. He quickly explained them about an upcoming Inter University sports event which was being hosted by their university this year. As the senior most students of the university, Professor wanted them to arrange the event and divided the departments among them. Alec and Jace were in sports, Clary in the decorations, Simon got IT and Magnus was the Event Manager. Magnus sighed; it means he has to co-ordinate among all the departments to ensure a successful event. Magnus wasn’t complaining. He loved such work and has a plan of joining an Event Management Company after he graduates. But, it also meant regular interactions with Alec and he knew his heart won’t be able to handle that. After leaving the office, they quickly exchanged numbers and planned to meet in the evening to discuss further. They were allowed to take 3 more people in their departments, so they decided to meet at the nearest bar where Simon’s friend Maia worked and she has confirmed to accommodate 20 people.

The next 2 weeks passed in a blur. There were so much to do, so much to plan and so many clashes of ideas, Magnus felt exhausted. They were all sitting at the bar again where Jace and Clary was busy in a heated argument over a backdrop of the Winners’ Podium. Magnus tried to intervene a few times, but the couple did not pay heed to his words. Sensing the things are getting out of control, Magnus placed his hand on Jace’s shoulder only to be shoved away rudely. “Hey!” Alec yelled suddenly and everybody fell silent. Alec stood up and looked at Jace “Jace, we are all working our ass off to make this event successful, but that doesn’t give you any authority to be rude with someone.” His voice sounded thunderous.   
“Obviously you’ll take Magnus’s side, I should’ve known –“Jace bit his sentence when Alec raised his finger. “Jace, you’re my brother but that doesn’t mean I’ll let you insult anyone, be it your girlfriend, Magnus or me.” Alec said enunciating each word. He looked at Magnus “Would you like to leave?” Magnus was so dumbfounded, that all he was able to do is nod. Alec glanced at the group “We’ll meet tomorrow at the same time when everyone is feeling less angry.” He left the bar with steady strides and Magnus quickly followed him murmuring an apology to everyone.   
Alec was waiting outside of the bar. As soon as Magnus stepped outside, he turned towards him “I’m really sorry Magnus. My brother is hot headed but he didn’t mean to be rude.”   
Magnus touched his forearm. “It’s okay. I know he is just acting out of stress. Thank you for taking a stand for me, which was absolutely not necessary.” He assured.  
“No matter what, I’m going to take a stand for you, Magnus, always.” Alec said in a calm voice and hailed a taxi leaving an overwhelmed Magnus behind.

In the stress of upcoming event, on-going classes and assignments Magnus didn’t get a chance to open Instagram for a few days now and the funny fact was there were no messages from _AlecLightwood_ as well. Magnus smiled at this thought. He and Alec were meeting everyday for the event now and exchanging texts. The texts started as simply event related data sharing in the common group, but they soon started chatting separately and hardly discussed event. Magnus realized Alec was a gorgeous man inside out, he was an honorable person, loyal to his siblings and friends, most importantly has a great sense of humor. Magnus was falling for him, fast and hard. Alec has mentioned about the blonde girl, Lydia, a few times. He realized may be he’ll suffer the pain of one-sided love, but Magnus didn’t feel like probing him further about their relations status.

******************************************************************************************  
Magnus quickly gave instructions to the caterers where to set up everything and sat on the nearest chair pinching the bridge of his nose. A hand touched his shoulder and he gazed up to a pair of compassionate hazel eyes. “Hey!” he tried to smile.  
“Hey!” Alec chuckled giving him a cup of coffee. “Looks like someone did not get sleep last night?”   
“Um..kinda..Clary and I was working with the crew to set up the stage and podium last night. I went home to shower and change.” Magnus said taking a grateful sip of the coffee.   
Alec covered Magnus’s hand with his own. “Relax Magnus, the event is going to be perfect.” The soft touch filled Magnus’s heart with unexpected warmth and he blinked a few times unable to utter a single word. Simon suddenly jumped in front of them startling them both and launched his characteristic monologue how he had set up everything single handedly. Magnus tuned out and stared at his hand which was touched by Alec a few minutes ago.   
“Magnus, Magnus. Are you listening?” Simon’s nudge brought Magnus to earth. He looked up to find Simon, Clary, Jace and Alec looking at him curiously. He thought he saw Alec smirking for a split second. Or it might be a trick of his tired brain. He stood up brushing his trousers “Yes, Simon. I got it. You’ve set up everything for Professor Garroway’s presentation and others speeches. Now, can you be a sweetheart and check with the sound system of the podium? We don’t want the winners name to remain unheard, do we?” he added a sweet smile. Simon flustered and ran towards the podium.   
“Oh God, Magnus. Stop harassing by best friend.” Clary accused him without a hint of malice in her voice. Magnus snickered “Biscuit, we tolerate enough of his Star Wars theory in return. Don’t pity him, pity us.” Jace and Alec started laughing like madmen making Clary pout more.  
“Okay, enough of the bad jokes. Let’s get back to business.” Magnus said in a serious tone. “Pretty Boy, let’s get your team ready.” Jace took a step forward only to be stopped by Magnus’s hand. “I’m not talking to you.” Magnus gestured towards Alec “I’m talking to him.” Alec rolled his eyes and ran towards the field not before Magnus caught his shy smile. 

Magnus was back to his apartment and was standing in front of his closet when his phone pinged. The event has been successful and Professor Garroway has been kind enough to sponsor a success party at Maia’s bar. Magnus was reluctant to go as he needed sleep but Alec has specially requested him which he couldn’t refuse. _Obviously!_  
 _AlecLightwood: Hey, Mr Warlock!_  
Magnus raised an eyebrow. He was not expecting a message from Alec now.   
_TheHighWarlock: hey there stranger._  
 _AlecLightwood: Need a quick suggestion. How to approach someone I like?_  
 _TheHighWarlock: Are you going to ask that person for a date?_ Magnus could feel tears stinging in his eyes. He knew Lydia will be there at the party as part of Clary’s art team.  
 _AlecLightwood: Yes, kind of._  
 _TheHighWarlock: Then..Do not wait to strike till the iron is hot; but make it hot by striking._  
 _AlecLightwood: Quoting Yates is fancy, but I got the message. ;)_

Magnus stepped in the almost filled bar. He waived at a few people and settled himself in a corner in front the bar counter. Maia shot him an inquiring look “Magnus Bane with a sad face in a party. The rarest thing EVER.” Magnus shrugged and made a non-committal sound. Maia did not pry and handed him a glass of Martini. Magnus scanned the bar and found the Lightwood siblings huddled with Clary, Simon and Lydia in an almost identical setting like University cafeteria. He quickly turned away before anyone could notice him. He has planned to stay for around half an hour and then sneak out to find solace in his lonely bed and grumpy cat. But his plan was short lived as soon as he was discovered by Simon and was dragged to their table. He sat in an uncharacteristic silence, listening to others talking. Alec must have noticed something, because he stood up and came near to Magnus. “Can we talk for a minute?” he asked whispering near Magnus’s ear. Magnus could feel goose bumps in his neck caused by Alec’s breath. He shrugged keeping it casual. “Sure” he said standing up from his chair. Jace and Clary cleared their throats pointedly puzzling Magnus. “Ignore them” pleaded Alec and gestured Magnus to come with him.

They were standing at the sidewalk outside the bar. Alec looked nervous as he kept playing with the hem of his sweater.   
“Alexander, is everything alright? You seem distracted.” Magnus asked softly.  
Alec blushed. “Yeah, yeah, I’m alright. Magnus, in these last few weeks, I think we have become really good friends and I need to discuss something with you. I just don’t know from where to start?”   
“Hey, it’s okay. Yes, we are really good friends. No matter what you say, I am not going to judge you. Trust me.” Magnus assured him. He remembered his previous conversation with Alec over Instagram. He braced himself for the inevitable. Then added quietly “If you need my help in asking someone out, I’ll be always there for you, Alexander.”  
A wave of confusion passed over Alec’s face and he fished his phone out of his jacket pocket to check something. Magnus didn’t know what to do, so he decided to check the Friday Night buzz around him. His phone vibrated in his jeans pocket. He unlocked it lazily.  
 _AlecLightwood: Hey stranger!_  
Magnus gasped and looked at Alec. He flinched identifying the anger in the other man’s eyes. Alec took a deep breath “Please tell me Magnus, you are not The High Warlock from Instagram?” he asked considerably calmer. Magnus felt like dying out of shame. He looked at Alec and nodded silently. Alec didn’t say anything; he only kept looking at Magnus. Magnus felt guilty and wanted to apologize but before he could form a proper sentence Alec had entered the bar again closing the door behind him.  
******************************************************************************************  
Magnus stared at his laptop and the books sprawled in front of him. He has several assignments to complete but he was unable to gather enough will power to do that. Almost a week has been passed after that incident in the bar and since then he hasn’t heard from Alec. He has sent a few texts from his own number and Instagram apologizing, but all has remained unseen. He has a suspicion that Alec has blocked his number. Magnus has also skipped his classes that week as he couldn’t find the courage to face Alec’s hatred. A sudden knock on his door startled him out of his stupor and to his much astonishment he found a fuming Clary standing at his doorstep. She pushed Magnus aside and entered his apartment only to yell at him “For how many days are you planning to hide?” Magnus flinched. “You have screwed up Magnus and you are going fix it” she poked her index finger at Magnus’s chest. Suddenly she sat on the couch as if she has lost all her energy. Magnus rushed to get her a glass of water. After gulping the water and scanning Magnus for a few seconds, Clary smiled. “I can see you are hurting too. It is a good sign.” She announced and gestured Magnus to sit beside her. Magnus complied. Clary turned towards Magnus. “Look, I’m not sure what exactly happened between you two but Alec has been gushing about certain someone at my apartment for last 2 months and I think you have to do something with that.” Clary said softly. Magnus shook his head “I think that is Lydia.” Clary gaped at him for a moment before bursting into crazy laughter. Magnus looked at her confused. Clary somehow controlled herself taking pity on Magnus’s expression. “Magnus, you idiot, Alec is gay. Lydia is his oldest friend and engaged to his cousin Andrew.” She explained. Magnus stood up hastily. “Biscuit, would you please wait for me 5 minutes? I need to meet Alec urgently.” Clary nodded and Magnus ran to get ready.

Alec was sitting at the stadium gallery when Magnus sat beside him gingerly. Alec turned to see who was it and immediately started to get up. Magnus held his hand “Please Alexander, I need to talk to you. Please give me 5 minutes.” He pleaded. Alec sat down with a thud and looked at the empty ground stretching in front of them. Magnus took it as a good sign and started speaking.  
“Alexander, I wanted to know you, be your friend, but I did not know how to approach. It felt stupid at that time and so, I created an Instagram account just..just to stalk you.” Magnus admitted.   
“Why? Why would you want stalk me?” Alec frowned.   
“Well, because I had a teeny tiny crush on you.” Magnus smiled sheepishly.  
Alec turned towards him, his face devoid of any emotion. “So, you had a _teeny tiny crush_ on me and you decided to play with my emotions. I trusted you Magnus, or should I say the High Warlock? Huh? I trusted both of you. For my entire life I lived in closet and never had a friend except for my siblings. Then I was blessed with two friends. I felt so free, so happy. I thanked God everyday only to be slapped by a betrayal. What did I do to you to deserve this?” his voice chocked.   
Magnus could feel his eyes filling with tears and he let the tears fall. He held Alec’s hand in both of his hands and Alec did not remove it. Magnus quickly thanked God and bare his heart open. It was his only chance and he was going to take a leap. “Because Alexander, I love you.” He could feel Alec sharply turning to face him. Magnus did not move or raised his eyes. He stared at their linked hands and sighed. “I saw you on the first day of University and couldn’t remove my eyes from you. Then slowly I came to know about you and realized you are one of the kindest hearted people on this earth. I started speaking to you over Instagram so that we can be friends and I had every intention to reveal my identity. I gave you certain subtle hints but you did not get it. “From corner of his eyes, Magnus could see Alec blushing. He smiled and continued. “These last 6 weeks are so far the best 6 weeks of my life. I could meet and talk to you without any pretence and I loved every single moment of it. I wanted to express my feelings to you, but –“Magnus’s voice broke.   
“But, what?” Alec almost whispered.  
“But, I thought, you like Lydia and –“  
“WHAT? How could you? I’m gay!” Alec yelled making Magnus cringe.   
“I-I did not know that… Clary told me today.” Magnus closed his eyes briefly and risked looking at Alec. Alec’s eyes were not dry either. “I am really sorry Alexander. I know I have screwed up but I want to be friends again if you can ever forgive me.” He said earnestly.  
Alec shook his head and Magnus could feel his heart fell. His work was done and he started to stand up only to be pulled back by Alec.  
“You said you love me, since when?” Alec asked quietly.  
Magnus gave him a small smile. “I don’t remember Alexander. I think forever.”  
Alec suddenly grabbed the lapel of his jacket to pull him closure and kissed him. Magnus froze for a moment and soon he was returning the kiss with equal passion. After a few moments or eternity, they broke the kiss. Both of them panting, out of breath.   
“I never believed in love at first sight but I think I fell in love with you the moment you entered the cafeteria for the first time and rescued the kitten stuck under the garbage bin.” Alec said sincerely and grinned when Magnus blushed. “That day, in the bar, I wanted to ask you out and I had only discussed with my Instagram friend, technically you. So when you mentioned it, I felt betrayed.” Alec exhaled and gripped Magnus’s hands. “I don’t want us to be friends, Magnus. I want us to be boyfriends.” Both of them fell silent while Magnus absorbed the magnitude of the words just spoke.   
“Alexander?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Do you really love me?” Magnus asked insecurely.  
Alec cupped his chin and a silent smile crept on his face. “Yes, Magnus, I love you.”  
Magnus’s face broke into a broad smile “I love you too.”  
Alec grinned. “Kiss me.”   
Magnus happily complied.  
******************************************************************************************  
 _6 YEARS LATER:_

Magnus was trying to explain the difference between mauve and pink to Ragnor for last 15 minutes now. It was the first event for their Event Management Company, _Bliss_ and it was an important one. When he heard the sound of apartment door opening, Magnus quickly ended the call and went to greet his husband at the hall. Alec was hanging his jacket in the coat rack and smiled warmly as soon as he noticed Magnus. He quickly discarded his shoes and bag to pull Magnus in his embrace burying his face in Magnus’s shoulder. After dating for almost 6 years and living together for last 2 years, they have finally got married last month. Magnus hugged him back tightly while stroking his back soothingly. “Bad day at work?” he asked softly. Alec hummed in response and raised his face slightly so that he can look into Magnus’s eyes.  
“Magnus?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I love you, babe.”  
Magnus cupped his husband’s chin with one hand “I love you too, darling.”  
Alec grinned. “Kiss me.”   
Magnus happily complied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know your opinions in comments. I love to read and respond to your comments. I'm open for all suggestions and criticism.  
> Kudos: I love them ❤


End file.
